deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Nyotengu
|japanese_name= 女天狗 |image1= File:CECBCF84-ECFE-4C3A-AC03-7E5B834B5582.png |caption1= Nyotengu in Dead or Alive 6 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Miyama no Nyotengu |also_known_as= Naughty Tengu Princess |other_names= The Female Tengu The Female Tengu of Miyama |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade (2014) |martial_art= Tengu-do |place_of_birth= Japan (tengu realm) |nationality= Japanese |age= 1018 |date_of_birth= November 18 (listed as unknown in her resume) |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Tengu |gender= Female ( ) |height= 172 cm (5' 7½") |measurements= B93 W58 H88 cm (B37" W23" H35") |eye_color= Light purple |hair_color= Bluish black |food_and_drink= Manjū, Green Tea (DOAXVV) |color= Jet black |friends= |rivals= |japanese= Akemi Satō |english= Brina Palencia }} Miyama no Nyotengu is a female tengu who first appeared in a 2014 update version of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. She is the princess of the tengu at Miyama. Character Appearance :See also: Nyotengu's costumes Despite being a female tengu of a very high age, she doesn't look very old and appears instead to be in her early to mid twenties. She also differs from Bankotsubo in that she lacks a demonic, monstrous appearance, instead appearing much more human. She has pale, creamy colored skin, and has a voluptuous figure, with curvy hips and a large bust. She is of above-average height for a Japanese lady, has an oval face and a small beauty mark on the left of her chin. She has light purple eyes and also seems to be wearing light purple eye-shadow. Despite lacking the trademark beak-like long nose of the tengu, some of her costumes do reference it with long-nosed masks. Like Bankotsubo, she has wings, but they're smaller, and change color depending on her outfit. In Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, her wings disappeared due to New Zack Island presumably possessing a magic barrier that neutralizes any magical powers. Her dark bluish hair is intricately done, with perfect straight cut style bangs and perfectly cut hime side-locks. Unusually, the rest of her side-locks are left uncut and long, and tied to the sides with topknot style bands on the tops. The rest of her hair is worn in perfectly straight cut pigtails which she wraps up, and she wears geisha and oiran style hair decorations. She can also wear her near bottom length hair loose, however, her long side-locks are kept adorned, aside from in Extreme 3 where she has the option to where her side-locks unadorned. Her hair color is altered in certain DLCs, as well as the actual style; In her Fairy Tail DLC, she receives uncovered hair buns with her loose hair for example, and she wears her hair short and curled inward in her 2016 Halloween DLC, and she wears a short grey white hairstyle in her Aquaplus DLC. Her main costume appears inspired by geisha fashion like Kokoro, except Kokoro's is more modest and modern looking; Nyotengu wears a kimono that oirans, or Japanese courtesans, used to wear. The opening is directly in the front, the main purpose of which was for the oiran's clients to have "easier access". The kimono is both flame-red and black, and the skirt and wide sleeves have Asian patterns and designs on them. The kimono is worn loose to expose more of her cleavage and she wears a white, shorter kimono underneath her external one. She wears tabi and geta sandals like Bankotsubo. She also wears a mask on the front at times modeled after tengu. Aside from her main outfit, she has a different color variant of the kimono, and she also wears a full body leather catsuit with the front unzipped, and a leather face mask, and black geta. She also carries a fan in her outfits, and can equip a tengu mask in her kimono costumes. In some of her DLC outfits, her fan type is modified, such as a white rigid bathing fan (uchiwa), a violet and red metallic leaf fan for her Fighter Force outfit, Velguirie's fan for her Deception pack, and a foldable fan (sensu) for her Tamiki Wakaki outfit. In most of her own variation of various DLC costumes, she uses an appropriate substitute in place of a fan (ie, a handheld Christmas Wreath for both her Santa's Helper and Christmas 2014 outfits, a baton for both her gym and cheerleader outfits, etc.) With the exception of her teacher outfit, she does not wear glasses in any DLC costumes that include the option. She instead wears a tengu mask if prompted. Personality As a female version of Bankotsubo, she appears to have a similarly loud and arrogant personality. Her opening introduction in the trailer shows she's quite energetic and appears to enjoy fighting, especially inflicting pain on her opponents, hinting at a sadistic motivation. She's also quite suggestive and flirty, as she sensually licks her lips after a match. She's very loud and frequently yells in delight as she's attacking her opponents. She seems to despise defeat, as she acts overly dramatic and angry after a loss. She also can beg for mercy if she's knocked down at times. Her actions are very sensual and suggestive, with her dialogue including a lot of double entendres, and her attacks include alot of subtle provocative poses on her part and seem to evoke sexual acts. Besides that she appears very confident in her fighting abilities; When taunting she will tell the opponent that she's merely toying with them and for them not to be shy on regards to them approaching her. She can also fan herself arrogantly as she expresses that she's tired of her opponent's empty boasting, and she can even laugh to herself in an arrogant and haughty fashion. She also can glide away in a relaxed state as she waves for her opponent to come over. In Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, she is capable of befriending the other girls in the island, showing her friendly, peaceful, and playful side to the girls. She was also implied to have a slight soft-spot for humans, as she mentioned that part of the reason she went to New Zack Island was because it presented a rare opportunity for her to actually experience human aspects. Even though she doesn't have any friends on New Zack Island on the beginning of the vacation, she can easily become immediately close or attached with the player's character by playing with her in few Butt Battles. In Xtreme Venus Vacation, she is also shown to be something of a prankster, as during the main episodes, she briefly poses as the voice of the God's statue, causing Misaki to be shocked, and later during a ghost festival she posed as a zombified schoolgirl, which disturbed Kasumi and Ayane. Despite being a tengu, it's unknown if she's truly evil or treacherous. Judging by her behavior and actions, she seems to fight just for the thrill. However her true motives have yet to be explained. In the Japanese version of the games, she spoke with extremely antiquated Japanese, and used the Japanese feminine pronoun Warawa in reference to herself as a demonstration of her otherworldliness. This trait was localized with her speaking with a more regal inflection. Etymology Nyotengu, when translated into English, literally means "female tengu". The word tengu it self translates to "heavenly dog" in English. In Japanese folklore, tengu started out as destructive demons and harbingers of war; however, over time, their image gradually softened into beings that are protective, though still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests. Relationships Ayane Although their exact relationship is unclear, Nyotengu has a Tag Battle interaction with Ayane in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, as well as a unique victory and intro. However, she seems to blow off Ayane and literally stand in front of her after the latter said no one gets in her way, and attributes the victory to herself, much to the latter's chagrin. In Xtreme Venus Vacation, she also briefly interacted with Ayane while informing Misaki about how she's behind schedule regarding the upcoming Venus Festival preparations. In addition, she later pranked Ayane and Kasumi (who were both rehearsing for a ghost festival) by acting like a zombified schoolgirl, which she later implied that she had been requested by the Owner to pull off the prank. She later worked with Ayane alongside Misaki for the second New Year's Card photoshoot, with Ayane in particular being annoyed at Nyotengu's rather revealing Daitan outfit, requesting that she wear a swimsuit by itself. They also entered a minor argument about who looked the best. Marie Rose It's not clear what their views are on each other, but they do share a Tag Throw. The fun fact is implied that Marie Rose likes horror movies and believes supernatural creatures do exist in real life. In Xtreme Venus Vacation, Marie Rose and Nyotengu had some degree of acquaintance, as the two alongside Honoka attempted to plan out how to celebrate the then-upcoming first anniversary of their arrival at the Venus Islands. However, similar to most of the other girls, she does get cross when Nyotengu makes remarks that implied that she viewed Marie Rose as being a child. Ryu Hayabusa Nyotengu desired to challenge Ryu Hayabusa, being interested in his fighting capabilities after hearing of his role in the death of Bankotsubo. She is capable of allying with him, as evidenced by Ryu being a tag partner of hers in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round and having a unique victory and intro. Her intro in Last Round when encountering him implies that while she has heard of him, she never actually met him face to face beforehand until in Dead or Alive 6 on wanting to test his skill as the Super Ninja who slay the rogue tengu Bankotsubo, and Nyotengu is finally satisfied once the prove becomes true upon her defeat. Honoka She acted as a teacher to Honoka during their stay on New Zack Island, with Honoka looking up to her as a result. In addition, the two also worked together alongside Fiona in planning out the Dancing Party of Love and the First Anniversary event, and also worked with Misaki for planning the first Rivals Festival. Tamaki Nyotengu is willing to work with Tamaki as part of assignments for the island if such is mandated, and they shared a bit of a friendly rivalry, especially regarding the Owner. The two also had a discussion regarding how similar humans and Tengu were (or, rather, how similar Tamaki and Nyotengu were), although Nyotengu initially took some offense at the comparison until Tamaki clarified. Misaki Nyotengu largely got along well with Misaki, although the former has shown some haughtiness towards her. In addition, Nyotengu once pulled a prank on Misaki by posing as a "frivolous god"'s voice. She also voiced her opinion on how the setting up of the Venus Festival was going off to a bad start. Later on, she also teasingly suggested that Misaki didn't want to "pull the teeth out" of the owner when she suggested the whole Rivals Festival aspect could be dangerous. Nyotengu also at one point hypnotized her into thinking she was a cat. She later worked with Misaki alongside Ayane for the second New Year's Card photoshoot, with Misaki in particular being shocked at Nyotengu's rather revealing Daitan outfit. They also entered a minor argument about who looked the best. Luna Nyotengu once used Luna as a test subject in her hypnosis training by having her act as a cat. However, although it had initially worked by having her briefly acting like a cat, she ultimately returned to her usual self, with Nyotengu implying that it failed to work because Luna had no inherent interest in acting like one. Fiona Nyotengu alongside Honoka helped Fiona do the final touches of the dancing party, with Nyotengu showing her Tengu dance techniques. Leifang The two met each other in Dead Or Alive 6. Nyotengu is seen watching Leifang practicing for the tournament above. She then asked Leifang if she wants to become much stronger, however she will only tell her how if Leifang can beat her. Leifang accepted her request and managed to defeat her. After the match, Nyotengu was impressed on Leifang's strength and playfully joking a bit on how to become much more stronger and then she suddenly left. Gameplay :See also: Nyotengu's command lists Nyotengu uses an almost identical move set to Bankotsubo; she has very powerful strikes, damaging throws, and incorporates flight, as well as using her fan to summon large deadly gusts of wind. However, unlike Bankotsubo, she seems to focus more heavily on evasive air attacks, with the help of her wings. Her attacks, unfortunately are quite slow, and her more powerful moves require long start-ups, and have slow recovery frames. As a result, quicker, more combo-focused fighters like Kasumi can easily take advantage of her vulnerable, recovering state. Also, her attacks that have long start-ups can be easily interrupted, or a well-timed hold can push aside a slow attack. To make up for her slow speed and slow start-up and recovery frames, she can glide away from an aggressive opponent or towards them, using her wings. She can also evade low attacks while flying, and can do deadly throws, while her holds do average to high damage. Like Bankotsubo, beginners aren't recommended to use her, due to her intimidatingly complex moves and weaknesses. An expert player who has practiced with her enough on higher difficulty AI opponents can easily use her refined and powerful moves to their advantage. Stats The following are Nyotengu's official stats as listed in the games. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable DLC, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 (playable, 2016) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (playable, 2017) *[https://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_6 Dead or Alive 6] (playable, 2019; DLC) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Nyotengu throughout the series. Gallery :See: Nyotengu gallery Trivia *Nyotengu's appearance, facial features and make up is extremely similar to Eliza from Tekken. Both women are also supernatural creatures and have an extremely long lifespan compared to humans. **Her fighting style is similar to Devil Jin/Angel. **Her "Mawarai-Nami" move is similar to Kuma/Panda's grab "Bear Slam". *Nyotengu is the oldest female character in the series, at the age of 1018, with the oldest character being Bankotsubo at the age of 1500. *Nyotengu, being his spiritual successor, shares quotes with Bankotsubo. *She is the first female in the series to have a visible beauty mark. *Both Nyotengu and Phase 4 appear as DLC in Dead Or Alive 6. **This also marks the second time that, they're DLC in the main series. *Team Ninja noted on their official twitter account how some fans in the West were not pleased with her name, and that they acknowledged that these fans wished for her to undergo a name change for her console release in the West if deemed necessary. No changes to her name was made. *In Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, due to New Zack Island presumably having a magic barrier, Nyotengu loses her wings as soon as she arrives on the island. However, the only way to get her wings back is to make her satisfied by showing her the true meaning of fun about humanity, such as hanging out with each other and getting to know them well. *In Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, she is unable to wear her hair up in her signature style, but gains the option of wearing her side-locks unadorned. *In her promotional audio for Xtreme 3, Nyotengu refers to herself as "Miyama no Nyotengu", which translates to "the female tengu of Mount Miyama", which implies that she lives on Mount Miyama. **Meanwhile, Ayane was similarly referred to as "the Miyama's woman tengu" in Dead or Alive 2. ''The two butted heads in their tag team victory outro in ''DOA5:LR. *Her birthday is revealed in Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation, where starting the game on that date will have the player celebrating Nyotengu's birthday. However, in her actual bio, it lists her birthday as unknown. *It can be noted that she has a strikingly similar appearance to Nō from “SAMURAI WARRIORS,” even getting her costume from the 4th title as a collaboration DLC. However, Nyotengu has more similarities to Nō’s design from “SAMURAI WARRIORS 3” due to the kimono both wear. Furthermore, both have a beauty mark in the exact same place (below the lip on the left side), both have purple eyes and both have almost black hair with the only difference being Nyotengu’s has a blue-ish tone whilst Nō’s has a purple-ish tone. This is only an implication, however, and none of it is actually known to be true. *Unlike the other characters in Xtreme Venus Vacation, who generally refer to the Owner with Katakana spelling, she uses the Hiragana spelling which roughly translates to "my lord". External links * *DOA6: Nyotengu Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Tengu Category:Tengu-do practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate DLC characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 6 DLC characters Category:Female characters